Violet Ice
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Both Neptune and Blanc have feelings for the other, but just can't admit it. Good thing both are happy just spending time together for now. implied mutual attraction, short and harmless fluff.


Neptune was trying very hard not to drool as she sat around in the Lowee Basilicom with Blanc watching her rival lay on her bed casually reading a book, lost to the rest of the world.

Just from the way the girl's stockings looked on her pure white flesh made Neptune's mouth water, but the violet-haired girl worked to distract herself from the way Blanc looked when she was completely at ease, and back on the book that she had borrowed from Blanc's library to read at the brunette's insistence after she came over out of the blue.

Of course it wasn't just Blanc's legs that had Neptune's attention, as she considered herself an absolute connoisseur when it came to beautiful women. She could appreciate every inch of a fine woman, but Blanc was definitely her favourite, either because of how long the two had known each other for, or because she was just weird like that.

Noire might have a strong personality and a great sense of fashion due to her interest in Cosplay (not that any of the other Goddesses would admit to knowing about it for fear of a tsunsplosion), but that same personality tended to turn people off from the girl since it was so hard to actually have a conversation with her.

Vert was graceful and mature in a way that only Neptune's Goddess form had a hope to match, and her bountiful assets were the pride of her nation, but her almost Neet-level interest in gaming could be seen as a turn-off.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts about the two Goddesses Neptune returned her attention to Blanc, who was still unaware of her fantasizing, much to her relief. She couldn't be sure how the brunette might react to realizing that Neptune was looking at her so intensely, and would rather not get smacked in the head with a hammer.

As the two were inside Blanc was not wearing her infamous white jacket, loafers or hat, and Neptune had likewise thrown off her favourite white hoodie, so the two were around the same level of dress at the moment.

Blanc wore only her white and brown dress as she laid on her stomach on the bed, with her feet bent backwards to kick in the air as she lost herself in the book that she had been reading since the two settled down, while Neptune had on her violet dress as she sat at the foot of Blanc's bed with her feet pulled up against her bum.

Under normal circumstances Neptune might have acted on some of the ideas that were running through her mind as she looked up at her fellow Goddess, but she knew that with Blanc it was more a matter of finesse to avoid sparking her friend's temper, though this did nothing to deter Neptune's interest in her rival and close friend.

Neptune had realized her crush a long time ago when the girls were still fighting over shares, and she was completely enamoured by Blanc's stubborn attitude and to a lesser extent how much she loved her family despite trying to hide it. She was convinced that Blanc had a soft heart beneath her rough and tough personality, which Neptune wanted to ease out around her.

Smirking as she got an idea that could either help improve their relationship or earn Neptune yet another beating from Blanc, the violet-haired girl climbed onto her friend's bed and began approaching on all fours, earning Blanc's attention from the feeling of the bed shifting under her.

Blanc didn't turn to look at her friend soon enough before she found Neptune laying atop her with her arms wrapping around Blanc's waist in a hug that thankfully didn't restrict her arms, as that might have made Blanc react violently.

"Maa, Blanny, it's so cold in here, do you think I could cuddle up to you for warmth?" Neptune whined to Blanc, whose only response initially was a sigh of either annoyance or grudging acceptance of Neptune's quirks.

Even though she turned her attention back to the book that she had been reading, Neptune was able to overhear Blanc respond to her request in a quiet voice "if you have to" very similar to the way that Noire might answer one of her childish flights of fancy.

Neptune smiled wide as she rolled onto her back and cuddled up against Blanc's side with her own book in her hands, and carefully rested her head against Blanc's hip. This didn't go unnoticed by the white CPU, who caught just how close Neptune's head was to the hem of her dress where her bare skin peeked out from beneath the fabric, and had to hold back a shudder at how close the goofy CPU was to touching her directly.

She would never admit it aloud, and none of the other Goddesses would hear it from her, but Blanc kind of craved Neptune's touch on her skin to ease the odd burning sensation that she felt from this childish girl cuddling up against her.

Pouting to herself as she tried to regain her attention on the book that she had been reading, Blanc tried to ignore the way that she could both hear and feel Neptune's breathing against her side, and silently congratulated herself for staying in control around the violet-haired Goddess.

There would be plenty of time to make Neptune hers later, Blanc thought to herself as she simply enjoyed the two cuddling.


End file.
